


Pokémon Contests Are For Nerds Anyways

by voidling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidling/pseuds/voidling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Brendan wondered if Lisia really made a good decision when she 'scouted' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of really random short pkmn drabbles that are connected sometimes.

Brendan would like to consider himself a very, very esteemed trainer. The wonder-boy who had stopped a criminal organization in their tracks at the age of ten, the same kid who was famous for having caught several primordial beasts who had terrorized the world millenia before.

And according to Wallace, he was also known for being 'a huge brat who didn't know how to follow rules' 

Pfft. How was he supposed to know Kyogre would flood the contest hall with its primal reversion?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added the little é i'm proud

Pokemon liked Pokéblocks. Pokéblocks were made of berries. That meant they must taste good, right?

Brendan squinted at the small cube of congealed berry, weighing his options. It could just taste awful and dry and weird because of some strange additives or something that the Pokéblock kit added to it, but it could also taste amazing and Brendan would now have a new snack option instead of just having to live off of plain berries like some sort of wild Pokémon.

...He'd also look like a huge weirdo for eating Pokémon food no matter how good it tasted, so he figured he could just make Steven or someone eat it instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small note : brendan is mute i'll fight you on this

"Brendan?"

The boy in question jumped, hastily turning around and halfheartedly hiding the grooming supplies he had been using. He signed the equivalent of 'uh yeah what' before fidgeting more with the desk behind him. Wallace was.. talking to him? And _not_ sounding murderous? Ever since the whole Kyogre incident, Brendan had been convinced the man could throw him farther than he liked him.

Wallace cocked an eyebrow at him before continuing, and Brendan was half sure that he'd heard the gym leader snicker at him. Apparently, Wallace just 'wanted to know how his favorite trainer was doing' and that 'he totally forgave him for the whole ancient water beast ruining the contest centre, no worries' and how 'Steven really looks a lot cuter now, its almost like someone used a Pokéblock on him! haha-Brendan? Why are you leaving-'

Brendan was out of the door faster than Wallace's heels could ever hope to catch him. He was going to eat _so_ many pokeblocks and become the _coolest_ trainer to ever exist in the history of Hoenn!


	4. Chapter 4

Wallace huffed and cried and whined into Steven's 5 million Pokédollar coat because, oh god, he'd freaked Brendan out and made him run away and he was a horrible parent and, and... a lot of other things that Steven had honestly started to tune out.

He absentmindedly stroked Wallace's hair as his husband proceed to make weird gross sobbing noises, staring off into the distance and wondering if this was what Norman had expected when he agreed to let Wallace and him watch over his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Brendan slammed the doors to the contest centre open with a resounding 'boom' before striding inside, carrying himself with the most swagger he could muster, gliding toward the changing room. He'd somehow managed to acquire his idol outfit before then, but whatever-details like that didn't matter!

(If anyone asked, he'd just say his coolness had coalesced into clothing, and not that he'd convinced Deoxys to break into the centre at night.)

He could practically feel everyone's gazes turn to him, hearing them let out gasps of shock and awe at just how radical he was. He could also hear a few snickers, but that was besides the point. As if anyone would laugh at how absolutely cool he was!


	6. Chapter 6

Steven blinked at Brendans sudden reappearance, but didn't react very much beyond that. He nodded at the youth and turned back to his phone call and avid fiddling with Wallace's things. This turned out to be some sort of heinous crime, as Brendan began tearing up and frantically signing about his coolness levels and how Steven should be gasping and cooing at him just like everyone else outside was!

Steven glanced back up again at his almost-not-quite-son, the edges of the former champion's mouth twitching into a smile. He grabbed Brendan's hand before he could fuss anymore, and gently added "...I don't think your 'coolness' was what caused that reaction, Brendan." 

Brendan's expression flipped from anger to incredulity, and he quirked his head to the side as Steven motioned to his cheeks.

...

... His face felt a lot more like Pokéblock residue than he remembered.


End file.
